


Silk White Dress

by fizzyburr



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i dont know, i love 2jae im sorry, if you squint you can see markjin, ill mark it as both, is this angst or fluff?, like if you really really squint, victon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyburr/pseuds/fizzyburr
Summary: “You’re wearing that to the party?” Jaebum’s eyes widened, and he scratched the back of his head, staring at the outfit Youngjae was wearing.“Yeah. I think it’s pretty. Don’t you think so too,” Youngjae asked, admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short silk white dress, one that showed off his legs perfectly, and finished it off with a pair of big black heels.Jaebum gulped. He wasn’t dating Youngjae anymore, he couldn’t say anything disapproving. Not that he did back then, since he never wanted to control what Youngjae wore. It was just… different now. Now that they were separated, Youngjae wanted to show off, and he definitely would get attention from horny bastards wearing that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this up in about 20 minutes off the top of my head!!! ignore any grammar mistakes since it's 1am lol 
> 
> hope u like it nevertheless !!

“You’re wearing _that_ to the party?” Jaebum’s eyes widened, and he scratched the back of his head, staring at the outfit Youngjae was wearing.

“Yeah. I think it’s pretty. Don’t you think so too,” Youngjae asked, admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short silk white dress, one that showed off his legs perfectly, and finished it off with a pair of big black heels.

Jaebum gulped. He wasn’t dating Youngjae anymore, he couldn’t say anything disapproving. Not that he did back then, since he never wanted to control what Youngjae wore. It was just… _different_ now. Now that they were separated, Youngjae wanted to show off, and he definitely would get attention from horny bastards wearing _that_.

The rest of the group knocked on the door, opening it slightly to peek if Youngjae had gotten dressed. The guys clapped, hyping him up with “Oohs” and “Ahhs”.

“I love your makeup,” Bambam complimented, grabbing the red lipstick, “But you need this. Your lips look naked. If you’re gonna get a new man, you need to look your best.” Youngjae nodded, agreeing, and applied his lipstick, causing Jaebum to stifle a cough in the back of his throat. _Fuck_. He looked good.

“Well, let’s get going,” Jackson said enthusiastically, walking out, and the rest followed behind him. “I hope there’s cute girls there.”

“There will be. Jungkook said so,” Yugyeom grinned. “They throw the best parties. I’m glad you guys finally decided to come with me for once.”

It was risky, going to a party wearing such feminine clothing, being a celebrity. Thankfully, JYP, being the supportive dad he is, announced to the public that GOT7 were overseas for a photo shoot, which would keep the fans from trying to stalk them every move.

 

Once they arrived to the party, and managed to sneak their way in, they realized Jungkook was no liar. Girls were everywhere, dressed in ways that could even be compared to Youngjae’s outfit. Jaebum smirked. Maybe he could finally find a girl and move on.

The boys separated fast, hunting down their friends. Yugyeom found Jungkook, Jackson found Namjoon, Jinyoung and Mark went off together, doing god knows what, and Bambam was already seen flirting with a girl, and maybe even her boyfriend - it was Bambam. He could score anyone.

Jaebum had spotted a girl in the crowd. Her hair was light brown, the contacts in her eyes blue, and she was wearing a tight blouse that of course made Jaebum ready to pounce. And well, he did- ignoring Youngjae, who was scanning the crowd, seemingly using his gay-dar, and headed straight to the girl. It was time for him to move on for once.

Her name was Alicia. An American name. A _foreigner_. That excited Jaebum. It was different. He’d only ever gone for people born here, since they shared the same culture, this was… new. A good new. Her eyes turned into half-moons when she laughed, and suddenly, Jaebum forgot he ever even had dated a boy before. Girls were fucking awesome.

Meanwhile, Youngjae was doing just fine himself. He sat down by the homemade bar, and made conversation with the bartender, probably hired by one of the BTS boys. They were chatting about zebras, of all things, when he rang up another drink and put it in front of him.

“I didn’t order this-”

“Nope. He did,” the bartender grinned, pointing to a man sitting a few seats away from him. Youngjae raised his eyebrows playfully, his eyes changing from happiness, to utter lust.

He began to walk over to the man, curious as to who he was. Now, let’s get one thing straight. Youngjae is shy as hell. But in this outfit, he felt confident. Like he could take on the world.

“Hi,” Youngjae smiled, his cheeks turning pink. “Thank you for the drink. I’m Youngjae-”

“I know who you are,” the man said, grinning. “I’m Seungsik. From the rookie group, Victon. I’ve always looked up to GOT7.”

“Oh! Victon,” Youngjae acknowledged. “Eyez eyez!”

Seungsik chuckled, nodding his head. “That’s us. So um- I like your outfit. You look really nice.”

“Thank you!” Youngjae smiled. “You do too, I like the whole… good boy image you got going on here.”

Seungsik looked down at his outfit, confused. He was wearing dress clothes. “Do I look innocent? I thought I looked dapper-”

Youngjae laughed, pleased by the older’s worriment. “You look fine, don’t worry. Dapper, like you said.”

 

It was when Jaebum heard that loud ass laughter over the music, from across the room, when he knew something wasn’t right. He looked up, his eyes scanning for Youngjae. He was seated at the bar, next to someone he didn’t know, smiling, and leaning into him.

Fuck. He looked whipped as hell, and the stranger did too. Fuck. What were they talking about? How did he make Youngjae laugh so hard? Who even was he? He bit his lip, looking back at Alicia, who was looking at him concerned.

“Sorry. I was just looking for a friend.” A pause. “Actually - I got to go. Sorry. It was nice meeting you.”

Jaebum didn’t really know what he was doing. But he did know that he was walking straight towards Youngjae, anger slowly boiling inside of him as he saw the man put his hand on his thigh.

“Jaebum? What are you doing-” Jaebum grabbed Youngjae by the arm, and pulled him off the seat. “We’re leaving.”

Youngjae scoffed. “What do you mean? We only got here thirty minutes ago- Is someone sick? Do we need to head back?”

Seungsik watched intently, worried and confused on the situation before him. “Hey, no offense, I really respect you, but let Youngjae stay. We’re sort of having a conversation, here.” Youngjae smiled softly, but it wasn’t returned, as Seungsik bravely faced Jaebum, who looked him dead in the eye.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Oh shit, are you two-” He stumbled on his words. “I didn’t know you were a thing, I’m really sorry-”

“No! We’re not. We used to be, but not anymore. It was mutual- don’t worry. _Right_ , Jaebum?” Youngjae clenched his teeth, his eyes begging Jaebum to agree. He had a chance here, with Seungsik.

Jaebum didn’t say anything, his jaw popping out as it did when he was angry. “We’re leaving. Let’s go.”

Youngjae wanted to protest more, but he knew better than to further upset Jaebum when his jaw was sticking out so much it looked like it might fall off. “I’m sorry, Seungsik, another time, yeah?” Seungsik nodded, his brow furrowed, and watched as Jaebum pulled Youngjae away and out the door.

 

“What the hell was that about,” Youngjae began, once Jaebum had opened the car and sat him down, before sitting next to him.

“Shut up,” Jaebum muttered, grabbing the younger’s neck and crashing his lips roughly against him. Youngjae’s eyes were wide open, shocked, but soon enough melted into the kiss, closing his eyes.

Once he pulled away, they were both out of breath. “W-what was that for?” Youngjae asked softly, his cheeks pink. (He tried holding back laughter as he saw the mess that was now on Jaebum’s face, from his red lipstick.)

“I…” Jaebum began, looking away from his eyes, “I guess I’m still in love with you. I never wanted to break up in the first place -- okay, maybe I did, but I regretted it the next day. It’s so different not sharing a room with you, and then you went even further as to move out of the dorm, I couldn’t take how fucked up things got. I missed you, and your warmth, and your kisses, and honestly Alicia was hot as hell but she’s not you-”

“Alicia?” Youngjae asked, amused.

“This girl at the party-- It doesn’t matter. What matters is, I love you, and I want us to get back together. I know the reason why we broke up was because we were fighting a lot but- I promise to be better. We’ll make it work. Please, Youngjae. Please be my boyfriend again.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes playfully. “That was a big speech, it was sweet- but you got me back the moment you kissed me.”

“Seriously? You’re that easy?”

“Don’t call me easy!” Youngjae laughed, shoving Jaebum. Silence. “I still love you, too.”

“Yeah? Couldn’t resist me, huh?”

“Wow! Way to act big, after you just spilled your heart to me, begging me to take you back!”

The two laughed, and then soon realized they couldn’t head to the dorm, as Jackson had the keys.

Well, shit.


End file.
